


Seventh grade: an epilogue

by Lil_Violence



Category: Seventh Grade - Gary Soto
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Violence/pseuds/Lil_Violence
Summary: Victors finally gotten the girl, so what now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. blame my friends for what you're about to read.

Victor waited nervously, pacing through the hallway. He smoothed his shirt and double checked to make sure his hair was fine, before turning around to set the drinks in the table. As soon as the had been placed down, he went to check that everything was ready. Snack food, check. Horror movies, check. Condoms, he hoped these would be necessary, check. After a few minutes he thought he was about to go crazy if she didn't get here soon, and right then the doorbell rang through the house. She was here. He mustered up all the confidence he could get and went to answer the door.

"Victor!" she exclaimed, and that voice, that honey sweet voice echoed in his head, and he knew he was ready.

she wrapped her arms around him in hug, and he replied,

"That's me"

"I still can't believe you actually said that."

"That was a year ago!"

They went into his bedroom, and started a game of Uno, which quickly morphed into absolute chaos, and ended with a card getting eaten. They started there math homework, comparing answers when they got bored.

"remember when you pretended to know french?"

"I got up at 5 am so I would always be ahead enough to tudor you. be thankful."

"Six months of effort and all it took to break it was oversleeping"

They walked into the dining room, and Teresa was quick to take note of the iced tea on the table. Her favorite. As the sat sipping there drinks, Victor decided that it was now or never.

"So... Teresa"

"Yeah.."

"I'm sure you've noticed by now... but there's been a lot of tension between us recently, and I think maybe we could... maybe we try something?"

He was expecting the worst, she wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. What he wasn't expecting was her lips crashing into his. He could feel her lip gloss rubbing off onto him, and it was in that moment he decided that cherry was his favorite flavor. this went on for a good moment before they finally let go to breathe

"Oh Victor... I thought you'd never ask"

He felt her teeth on his neck, digging in deeper. He was sure it would leave a mark, but at this point he didn't care. He ran his hands through her hair, gripping slightly every time he felt her tongue. Her mouth released eventually, and started feeling his face. She looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"


	2. Chapter 2

They layed together, sweaty and exhausted, felling bliss beyond the wildest dreams.

"That was... that was amazing." Teresa spoke finally

"yeah"

"We have to do it again sometime"

"How's tomorrow sound?"

"perfect" Victor panted out, to exhausted to say much else.

"I'd better go. my mom'll be home soon"

"Love you"

 

And so it continued that way, every day that week, pure pleasure every evening. One night the two went together to party, ready for something slightly more romantic.

"want a drink?" Victor asked Teresa before he headed over to the alcohol.

"Hell yeah"

And so the night went on, the two getting beyond wasted. the did something that vaguely resembled dancing, before going back for more drinks.

"lets get out of here" Victor yelled over the music.

"where to?" Teresa said, quite heavily slurred.

"I know the perfect place."

Victor hailed a cab, the responsible decision, and it confused Teresa when he asked the driver to take them to the small local airport.

They arrived, and Victor somehow managed to hop the fence. After many attemts, Teresa did to. And then Victor saw it, the perfect plane. He made his way over to it, stood by the open door, and spoke

"Get the fuck out if you want to live." He appeared to be holding some sort of blade, how he got, Teresa didn't want to know. The pilot refused, and Victor got pushier,

"I said get the fuck out." 

The pilow refused again and that's when he snapped, in the blink of an eye, the pilots bleeding corpse layed on the ground, and Victor tossed his blade to the ground. 

He held the door open for Teresa, and then got into the pilots seat. Teresa, still shooken up slightly didn't say anything, so Victor filled in the silence.

"Relax sweetheart. Now we can go and live the life of our dreams in France"

"Oh.. Alright"

"Now come on, let's go" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for noncon in this chapter.

They were doing this now. They were 30,000 feet in the air, traveling over the atlantic Ocean. They had clearly been up here for a while now. Soon after, Victor had passed out, Leaving Teresa to take the reighns. she had been flying for a good long while, and she was bored. Still part drunk, she got an idea.

She wrestled of victors pants, then took victors Weeny in her mouth, sucking gently. She smirked when It hardened. Perfect.

 She removed her own pants next, already incredibly wet from just the thought of what she was about to do. Sne adjusted her position so that she was straddling Victor. What happened next was some of the best moments of her life. As she thrusted up and down, she felt such incredible bliss, and wasn't nearly ready for when she finished. 

 _Holy Fuck_ _______****_

She thought, to overwhelmed by the intense pleasure to notice the plane rapidly approaching land.

Robert and Mary were a happy, retired couple, living in the french countryside in fairly roomy cottage. It was lovely. They would go into town once a week for groceries, but other than that, preferred to stay home. Their life was wonderful, and they weren't expecting any big changes soon. What they definitely didn't expected what to die in a plane crash on there morning stroll.


End file.
